


light

by azizuh



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Lena Luthor-centric, Parent Death, supercorp is mostly implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azizuh/pseuds/azizuh
Summary: “A name, small though it may be, becomes your destiny.”





	light

Your mother names you Lena. _Light_.

 

“Names, my dear, have power,” she says, when you’re five years old and you ask her why, of all names, she chose Lena.

 

So you ask her how.

 

She smiles -- her smile is beautiful, and you start to think she must have gotten it wrong, that she made a mistake, because comparatively, you’re no light -- and tucks a strand of your raven hair behind your ear.

 

“A name, small though it may be, becomes your destiny.”

 

You don’t understand, then, but you trust her. You lay your head on her thigh as she resumes her work, and you dream that you’re soaring through the air, enveloped in golden warmth.

 

* * *

 

You learn, soon after that, that your dreams are really visions, a glimpse of events that have yet to pass.

 

You dream of the fire that kills your mother, but despite your prayers and pleading, you can’t manage to stop it.

 

* * *

 

They place you with a new family after your mother is buried. There’s still dirt beneath your fingernails when you’re left on their doorstep.

 

You don’t like them much. They’re not like your family -- your _real_ family.

 

You like the boy, though. His eyes are kind and, despite the years between you, he treats you as an equal.

 

They call him Lex. Short for Alexander. _Defender of men_.

 

You think he must be special, to have a name like that.

 

* * *

 

Your first mistake was opening your heart to him.

 

* * *

 

When you meet Clark for the first time, you don’t know what to think.

 

Clark. _Scribe, scholar_. It doesn’t quite fit him like it should. There’s a strength beneath his farm boy facade, a godliness behind his eyes.

 

Perhaps he changed it. You can imagine why he would.

 

_A name, small though it may be, becomes your destiny._

 

Perhaps he found his destiny too much to bear.

 

* * *

 

The day that Lex is arrested, the skies mimic your tears.

 

You find Lillian sitting on Lex’s bed, staring straight ahead, and for the first time since you were adopted by the Luthors, you feel bad for her, because you feel the emptiness as profoundly as she does.

 

“He didn’t deserve it,” she says without shifting her gaze, “He was only trying to save us.”

 

Alexander. Defender of men.

 

Few things in life are ever as they seem.

 

* * *

 

When you move to National City, you dream of flying once again.

 

* * *

 

She walks into your office the next day. Kara. _Beloved_.

 

_Open skies, strong arms, golden hair; the two of you suspended in time, weightless._

 

_Light_.

 


End file.
